


Day 2 - That's Amoré (Dean Martin)

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Rescue, famous cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Rachel are out to dinner when none other than the hottest new star, Cooper Anderson, comes in the door. With both of them swooning over him, neither notice that Cooper actually didn't come here alone.</p><p>Written for Day 2 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "That's Amore" by Dean Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - That's Amoré (Dean Martin)

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/138588588773/klaine-valentines-challenge-day-2-thats-amor%C3%A9).

“…And then I told Madame Tibideaux exactly what I thought of her assistant. Can you _believe_ he wouldn’t give me special permission to see her in my time of need? A sore throat would have put me out of action for at least a week!”

“But Rachel, you weren’t even sick.”

“Yes, well. I have to be prepared. One day I _might_ be. And then what will Carmen say when I can’t perform at my peak?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, twiddling the linguini on the end of his fork as he sat through yet another of Rachel’s very boring, very repetitive speeches about the lack of professionalism at NYADA because not everyone was running around after her.

Just as Kurt was about ready to plunge his butter knife into his chest, their waitress saved the day as she came over to ask if they would like their drinks refilled. As soon as she left, however, Rachel was back on full speed.

“I’m just saying – if we are to have any hope as performers in this industry, we must ensure our education isn’t going to be our downfall. This is why we came to New York, after all.”

At that, it had all got too much for Kurt who suddenly got seriously dejected. “Ugh, Rachel, look around,” he said, still playing with his pasta, “We are in the hotspot for up-and-coming actors, and neither of us are any closer to stardom. The most we ever did was leave Ohio!”

Rachel’s face instantly dropped, clearly beginning to get pissed off. She opened her mouth to retaliate, before stopping in her tracks, jaw dropping to the floor and a wide smile covering her face.

“Well, Kurt, I think our luck just changed!” she said jovially. “You’ll never guess who just walked through the door.”

At her smirk, Kurt put down his fork to turn and look at the entrance to the restaurant. There stood a dashing, handsome man with a movie-star smile, dressed in a gorgeous suit and dark sunglasses (even though it was 8 o’clock at night).

“Wait… is that-?”

The man then proceeded to whip off his sunglasses and flash a smile at the woman in charge of seat reservations, giving a sly wink as he went. Kurt gasped.

“ _Cooper Anderson_?!” he whisper-shouted, eager not to be overheard, but in such disbelief.

“What was that you were just saying about us “only leaving Ohio”?” Rachel used air-quotes with her fingers as she spoke. “He’s the newest and next best thing to come out of Lima, Kurt!”

But Kurt was too busy staring at Cooper to hear her, following the man’s path through the tables with his eyes as the woman showed him to his seat. When she came to a stop right beside Kurt and Rachel’s table, both of them let out an excited squeak as Kurt turned back to face Rachel, each looking like deer caught in headlights.

The waitress had sat Cooper Anderson on the table behind Kurt. The blush on his neck was creeping further up as his giddy smile was only matched by Rachel pretending to look demure and put together since she was the one facing directly across from the man himself.

She instantly seemed to sit up, straightening her cutlery on the table and playing nervously with her hair. Kurt leant right forward, bringing his menu up to hide his mouth as he spoke.

“What’s going on? I can’t turn around.”

Rachel gave a nervous, very fake smile as she looked over Kurt’s shoulder, complete with waggling a few of her fingers in a small wave to Cooper Anderson. Kurt was still freaking out. As soon as he had obviously looked away, Rachel dropped forward too, also bringing a menu up to her face.

“Oh my god, Kurt. He’s so gorgeous, I’m gonna die!” she said, fanning her face with her hand.

“I _know_. He’s a beautiful God. But _what’s he doing_?” Kurt whispered frantically.

“Well, I didn’t really see much, but I think… I think he might be on a date.”

“WHAT?” Kurt hollered, so much louder than he meant to. He glanced around, embarrassed by the few looks he got as he leant forward again. “A _date_?”

“Well, yeah. Hmmm. _Maybe_. I mean, I always thought Cooper was straight. But the guy sitting directly behind you seems to be a good 10 years younger than him and is very touchy-feely.”

 _Wait, what? There was another person who came in with him?_ Kurt felt a bit ashamed at that. He hadn’t even noticed the other person; too busy reacting to a silly crush. That was awkward.

“So if he’s on a date, then why were you flirting with him?” Kurt asked, confused.

“Oh… well, he seemed to be flirting with me first,” she paused, “I must say, I’m starting to rethink his attractiveness if this is how he acts whilst out with somebody else.” Rachel suddenly furrowed her brow. Kurt was certain she was mentally waving goodbye to her fantasy future of being the arm candy of _the Cooper Anderson._

Just as Kurt was about to ask more, he saw their waitress come by with a tray of drinks – heading to the table behind. He heard her place them down and hand each glass to its correct owner, before she rattled off the day’s specials and took their orders.

“C’mon, Blainey. It’s my treat. Order whatever you want! You know I like to spoil you.”

That was Cooper talking. Kurt’s eyes widened at Rachel and she stared right back. Kurt instantly thought one thing.

_Oh my god – this guy is a sugar daddy._

“ _Coop_ ,” the guy whined playfully, “I can’t let you do that.”

 _Coop?_ Oh god, this _was_ his boy-toy. The way this guy was saying his name sounded far too familiar for them to just be friends… or work colleagues.

“No, I insist. Anything you like. As for me,” he turned to the waitress, “I’ll have…”

And instantly, Kurt had to hold back a laugh as, in the worst imitation of an Italian accent he’d ever heard, Cooper ordered a “ _biiiig-a_ _pizza pie-a_ ”. Kurt was more than certain he delivered this line with matching stereotypical hand movements.

“Oh, god,” the other guy said sliding down in his char, “Okay… ermm… I’ll just have the fettuccini Alfredo, _grazie_.”

_The guy speaks Italian too? Oh please._

Both men handed back their menus and the waitress turned to Kurt and Rachel.

“Everything okay with you guys?” she asked, bright smile plastered in place.

Rachel appeared flustered as she waved the woman off and assured her they were very happy with their dinner. By this time, the pair behind seemed to have resumed their casual conversation.

“ _So_ ,” Rachel leant forward again, “what do you think will happen if I go up to them and introduce myself? Maybe he has some connections in the industry he can give to us!”

She clasped her hands dramatically and seemed intent on leaping out of her seat then and there.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kurt babbled, grabbing Rachel’s arm before she could make a move. “We can’t appear too eager. Especially not when he’s just enjoying a nice evening and probably doesn’t wish to be disturbed.”

Rachel seemed to consider it for a second. As she was about to answer, her eyes travelled up, indicating for Kurt to follow her gaze. Cooper appeared to be standing to leave his table, saying something to the other man before making his way to the bathroom across the room. Rachel sighed, before eventually giving in.

“Yeah, you’re right. He’s at dinner. Let’s just eat. Maybe I can catch him if we leave at the same time!”

Kurt didn’t want to start another drama so he simply agreed and motioned for her to continue picking at her salad.

Just as Kurt was about to take his bite of stone-cold linguini, the fork held at his mouth, he heard a spluttering noise. Moving the fork back to his plate, he heard it again. It seemed to be coming from behind him. The next time was even louder and suddenly, with one look at Rachel’s wide eyes, he knew exactly what was happening. Chairs seemed to be scraping against the floor as someone shouted something. Kurt was out of his seat in an instant, turning to the table behind him.

The man Cooper had been dining with was doubled over, stood next to the table and clearly struggling to take in a breath.

Oh no.

“ _Thank God I took that first aid course when Dad got sick_ ” Kurt mentally thought to himself.

He quickly rolled up his sleeves and stood behind the man, instantly circling his arms around his middle.

“I think he’s choking,” Kurt mumbled to no-one in particular as he turned back to the task. “I’m going to give you the Heimlich manoeuvre. Just keep trying to cough it up, okay?” he said clearly, not wanting to startle the man and injure him further.

“Okay, 1. 2. 3.” Kurt heaved, the man straightening upwards, but nothing coming out.

“And again!” This time Kurt really put his back into it. Nothing happened. After a few more attempts, Kurt positioned himself even closer to the man, settled right up against his backside.

“Once more!” Kurt pulled the man tightly towards him as, in return, the man locked his hands over Kurt’s and straightened up one final time, only for a slice of lemon to go hurtling from his mouth to the floor.

Both the man’s and Kurt’s breathing was quick and shallow, but both seemed to be okay. It was only then that Kurt realised he was still holding the man in a very inappropriate way, having just humped this poor guy in the middle of a restaurant.

Instead of moving away, however, the man let go of Kurt’s hands and turned within the circle of Kurt’s embrace.

When Kurt looked back, he was stunned. The guy he was holding in his arms was beautiful. His hazel eyes were wide with obvious panic at what just happened, but he had the most grateful smile Kurt had ever seen.

“You… saved me,” he said, fluttering his eyelashes as he glanced between Kurt’s eyes.

“Blaine!”

Kurt instantly jumped at the sound, letting go of the guy so quickly as he stumbled to keep himself upright. Running towards them was – oh. Right. Cooper. Who was on a date with this guy. The guy who Kurt had just been embracing as everyone looked on.

Cooper reached their side as he grabbed Blaine’s arm.

“Are you okay?!” he said frantically, hands coming up to frame Blaine’s face as his looked for any obvious damage.

“Coop, please, I’m fine,” Blaine said a little petulantly, batting the man’s hands away. “Besides,” Blaine faced Kurt with the same smile in place, “this man saved me.”

Kurt suddenly didn’t know what to do with himself as he stood there awkwardly, glancing behind Cooper to see Rachel still rooted to the spot with her wide eyes darting between the three men.

“ _You_ saved him?” Cooper asked, aimed at Kurt. “ _You_ saved my baby brother?”

“Yes, I did. I- wait,” Kurt’s mind halted, short-circuiting for a split second. “Your _brother_?”

“Yeah. This is my brother, Blaine,” Cooper indicated. “And I’m sorry, what was your name?”

“Oh. Right. Erm, well I’m Kurt,” he laughed awkwardly, “and that girl there is my roommate, Rachel.”

Snapping out of her trance, Rachel instantly blushed, waggling her fingers again in that annoying little wave she did earlier. Cooper smirked, and turned to face her.

“Ahhhh, Rachel, was it?” Cooper instantly seemed to turn the charm on as he smirked and grabbed her hand, holding it to his lips, “Enchanté Mademoiselle.”

“Oh, _please_.”

That was Blaine, rolling his eyes and dropping his head into his hand as Rachel turned scarlet and giggled like a five year old. Cooper seemed to have forgotten Kurt and Blaine for the moment as he muttered something to Rachel which made her giggle even more than before.

“I wanted to…” Kurt, distracted by the site of his roommate and Cooper, turned back to Blaine, a little startled.

Blaine laughed nervously and tried again. “I wanted to… thank you, for coming to help me like that.”

Now it seemed to be Blaine blushing profusely, glancing away from Kurt’s gaze.

“Oh,” Kurt was taken aback for a moment, “no, not at all. I couldn’t let anything happen to you.”

He instantly realised how intimate that sounded, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. This cute guy was looking at him like he’d just announced he was giving away free kittens and ice cream – a smile that could make any heart melt.

“Well, all the same, I appreciate it.”

Both boys were so engrossed in each other that they didn’t notice anything going on around them until Cooper cleared his throat.

“Listen. This has been a pretty unconventional night. So…” he instantly seemed have a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he continued, “why don’t I make sure Rachel, here, gets home safely and we can leave you two to get to know each other? I’ve already ordered a pizza which will just go to waste, and considering I can see you haven’t had more than a couple mouthfuls of that cold linguini, Kurt, I insist you have mine. I’m sure Blaine here would love to properly thank his knight in shining armour.”

Cooper wiggled his eyebrows as Blaine turned an even darker red than before. Kurt, however, found it endearing.

“That actually sounds wonderful.”

Blaine’s head shot up with a disbelieving look on his face. “Really?”

Kurt smirked. “Oh, yeah. I’m always up for free pizza.”

They both laughed as Cooper clapped Kurt on the back.

“You’re a great guy, Kurt. And don’t worry – both these dinners are on me.”

Blaine smiled and moved closer to Kurt, hand bumping against his as if by accident. Kurt thanked Cooper as he and Rachel went to leave, turning to Blaine and holding out his hand. Blaine took it and they both sat back down at the table, across from one another. Kurt was about to open his mouth to speak when Cooper appeared, once again, from nowhere.

“Oh, and Kurt, I do have one request…”

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, then back at Cooper.

“When Blaine inevitably stays at your place tonight, can you have him back by 11am tomorrow? I need him to drop me off at the airport.”

Leaving a speechless Kurt and a bashful Blaine, Cooper was gone with another wink. When he and Rachel reached the exit, the maitre d’ handing them their coats, he turned back to look at his brother settling into his unplanned date. Already, the pair were laughing and blushing, hands still linked together on the table.

“See that?” Cooper said to the maitre d’, motioning to the couple, “ _That’s_ amoré.”


End file.
